Promises
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Wally was going to hate his best friend for a long time. He had no doubt about it. What if Nightwing wasn't the only one keeping a major secret from everyone? No wonder Wally didn't want to let Artemis go that easily on that mission…


**Promises**

_What if Dick wasn't the only one keeping a major secret from everyone? No wonder Wally didn't want to let Artemis go that easily on that mission…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is mainly a drabble that wouldn't leave me after "The Fix"…_

* * *

Wally was going to hate his best friend for a long time. He had no doubt about it.

About a year ago as the Young Justice team began to expand and more complications arose from their enemies, the original six members of the team wanted to come up with a good plan to counteract the Light and its allies. Setbacks including the death of a Robin, Jason Todd, and the emotional breakup of M'gann and Connor, pushed back their original meeting over the matter.

When the tragic death of Tula came about, Kaldur discovered disturbing news about his true parentage. Tula's tragedy hit each of them hard in their own ways. M'gann and Connor kept their distance completely from each other, Wally and Artemis were ready to retire from the team, worried about the safety of each, Dick was at a loss of thoughts for a time, and Kaldur locked himself in his room for a couple of days. Once he emerged, he pulled Dick, Wally, and Artemis aside and told him his idea. Kaldur was a strong individual, physically, mentally, and emotionally. They had to give him that. This chance to join his father as an undercover guise was too good to be true. Nightwing completely agreed with Aqualad and the other two promised to back him up if needed.

So much had changed since then. The wakeup call for Wally and Artemis by Tula's passing inevitably brought them closer together that they never wanted to risk spending their lives separate. The pair wanted to have a somewhat normal life that wasn't threatened by daily hero work. They could still be heroes in their own way without the high powered villains and dangerous missions to contend with. The prepared decision to transfer to a school farther from their families and to move in together brought up some concerns from their parents and unrelated guardians. Wally realized then that there was another step that he should take. Hr and Artemis had been together for almost 5 years and planned to stay together. He knew that he loved his little spitfire and her for him in return.

So he wanted to make it a perfect night to remember. A fancy dinner (what he could afford anyway) which he managed not to eat as much, followed by a quiet walk on the moonlit beach proved a good setting ground for him to get down and pop the important four word question. Wally could still recall clearly Artemis' surprised reaction that smoldered down, bringing her joyful tears as she accepted his request.

The sparkling band on Artemis' left hand would be completed by another ring less than two months later. The wedding was very small, due to her desired wish. Artemis did not want very many people discovering about her marriage, namely her dad and his friends, to avoid any potential future threats to them or Wally's family. Wally respected her wishes. Only Paula, Wally's parents, Ollie, Dinah, Iris, Barry, The Garricks, Dick Zatanna, M'gann, Barbara, Connor, and Bruce were able to attend.

The couple soon got a dog they named Nelson and lived in an apartment near the campus. Everything was going fairly smooth until Wally's cousin from the future decided to make an appearance. After that, nothing would ever stay calm as they once were. In the beginning of March, the two had a visitor stop by their home. They could easily tell by the tone of their friend's voice that it was Nightwing, not Dick, to talk business.

"We need your help," he began.

"Who is we?" Wally demanded. "

"Me and Kaldur," Artemis and Wally looked at each other with concern as the leader continued, "Things have gotten harder on his end and he needs assistance. The likely choice to go under is Artemis—"

"Yes!" She blurted out. The blonde could not hold back a smile as the thought of getting back into action came across. She had missed the thrill of kicking butt and saving people like in her teen years. Wally, on the other hand, was horrified.

"No! She's not going to do it!"

"Wally," Dick pleaded, "She is needed and is the perfect choice to be able to pull this off. She can handle it."

Artemis tried to put her hand on her husband's, but he wouldn't have it.

"_Nightwing_," Wally replied in a little bit of a sneer, "Artemis and I have been happily married for a little over 7 months because I couldn't stand the thought of living without her. Besides, how would you expect to get her in with her family's history and dad still out there somewhere? They're not going to believe her after she turned on them before. Her cover would get blown easily."

"She would have to take on a new identity." Nightwing replied. "I may have a solution worked out to help with that."

"And "Artemis" will have to be killed," She stated, understanding. Wally was still freaked out as he looked between the two.

"No! You can't take her! Why can't you pick someone else?"

"Because I trust the two of you most."

Artemis took Wally's hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. "Wally, let me do this," She softly pleaded.

Wally looked down, his head heavy. "I don't want to lose you like Tula." He whispered, hurt.

"You won't. I'll be fine." She pledged, "And we made a promise to Kaldur to help."

Wally turned away from them, trying to collect his thoughts. There was no way that he would allow this extending mission take her away. Kaldur had been playing traitor for so long and it worried Wally drastically now that Artemis was asked to join him. Who knew how long it was supposed to last until he saw his wife again? He turned back to face the pleading stormy gray eyes that always reached to his very being. She yearned to get back into the field, but never once asked to stay loyal to her husband. Artemis had been caged up long enough and needed to be free; doing what she was best at. Being a fighter for good that a few villains had learned to fear and never underestimate. Their friend was right. Artemis could pull this off.

Wally sighed as Artemis gently took his hands. "Alright. Don't make me regret it. He keeps her safe."

"You know that Kal will," Dick promised.

* * *

So many promises made. Wally began to wonder how easily they could be broken. The retired speedster had considered plenty of times of finding Artemis and stopping her mission to bring her back home with him where she belonged. No matter how many times he thought about it, Wally wouldn't ruin their plans after coming this far. Yet, with the recent turn of events getting worse with each passing day, the cave blowing up, teammates kidnapped, and a more dangerous enemy emerging, Wally felt himself falling apart.

Hearing the recent news from Connor about Kaldur being put out of commission by M'gann, who was left out of the loop and made things harder causing Artemis to have to kidnap her to fix things, Wally was infuriated with Nightwing. He had no idea how he would be able to forgive his former best friend if anything else were to happen to his wife. Dick had better be prepared to stand as his big secret plan unraveled into ruins.

* * *

_This fic was mainly for the purpose of tying a few things together along with the obvious thought of Artemis and Wally actually being married. I expect this to only be a one-shot and for the rest of the Spitfire moments and mentions in the show to work itself out smoothly from this. A spitfire marriage would not leave me alone once it came into my head. Hope it worked out well. Review please! _


End file.
